


Worth It

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy has to leave quickly, leaving Gajeel alone with their newborn twins alone for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> the babies are based on the ones gajeel imagined in 488. They were given names from the Light Novel "Trouble Twins." 
> 
> This is for my friend Safra/@gajeelredfox on tumblr. Her birthday was last month, I posted it on tumblr fist so now i'm doing it here. Haha Please enjoy!

The babies had only been home for a few weeks when it happened. Almost every waking moment Gajeel and Levy had dedicated themselves to these two very small and pink, very loud and smelly bundles of joy. Gajeel was sure it would be a long time before his ears and sense of smell would turn to normal and for once he wished not to have the sensitivity of a dragon.

But it was worth it.

Of course this also meant that since the twins had been born, neither Gajeel nor Levy rarely left the apartment outside getting more formula, food or diapers. Or honestly just to take a walk and regain some of their sanity. So it was surprising, or well it wasn’t but even as he felt himself being shook awake, a concerned expression etched onto Levy’s face, which looked already so tired, it felt like both would have bags under their eyes for years to come, but that at the moment didn’t matter as she whispered to him, showing that in his 15 minutes of sleep the twins had fallen asleep.

Thank God.

“Gajeel I have to leave for a few hours.” Her hand was next to her mouth as she whispered, “Lu-chan called and its an emergency.” She bites her lip her brown eyes narrowed in worry.

“She okay?” his voice was still thick with sleep as she nodded.

“But I have to go, will you be okay with them.” She nodded her head towards the bassinets next to their bed.

“Yeah yeah.” He grunted, “Go see her, we’ll survive.” And it seemed as he closed his eyes for a moment he heard the door shut. It would be easy, they were asleep and it seemed it was getting to the point that they were actually sleeping more and more hours at night. Hopefully the luck would stretch for now because whatever drama Lucy was having he was sure would take awhile on Levy, and really, out of both of them she needed to be out the most at the moment.

Luck of course was never on Gajeel’s side it seemed.

It started as a small whimper as his red eyes snapped open, his body stiffening as he waited but not wanting to move because once you move, it was over with. Since sometimes they would fall back to sleep they realized if they didn’t move immediately. Or it would wake the other one up and then you were stuck, not that Gajeel didn’t love it, it was everything he ever wanted.

But fuck he wanted to sleep and feel human again too.

And like everything it seemed, luck was not on his side as if on cue or planned, both started to scream on top of their lungs like it was a fucking contest. Gajeel jumped up making his way over to that side of the bed, which was Levy’s side, standing over two screaming tiny…things wrapped tightly in their orange blankets. It would be cute if Gajeel didn’t feel himself going deaf.

Slowly as he clenched and unclenched his fists, something he got in the habit of doing since they were born. Since it felt his hands were just too large to hold them properly, like they would break them, he reached down and picked up Shutora. Who was the one that decided to wake up her brother Yajeh, to torment him it seemed. Though as Gajeel sat on the edge of the bed holding Shutora as close to him as possible as she wiggled crying, Gajeel looked over to Yajeh who seemed to calm down just from seeing his father there looking at him; in which Gajeel smiled. He was much calmer of the two, a lot like Levy.

Though of course considering they both seemed to have her bright blue hair from the small wisps that had started to grow on their bald head, Gajeel couldn’t be happier even if it seemed they were going to have his red eyes, but he didn’t mind as he settled onto the bed more, moving Shutora against his shoulder whispering softly as his two large fingers rubbed circles into her back to calm her.

Slowly it began to work and then in seconds a small burp came out of her, causing Gajeel to laugh slightly as he pulled her back to look at her, spit dribbling from her mouth. “Yer a mess.” He whispered as he grabbed the edge of her blanket as he moved her back into the crook of her arm, whipping her mouth. “Is that all ya needed? Yer gonna be a troublemaker it seems.” She just stared up at him, like she was studying or still was wondering just who he was, or like Levy had teased him about his piercings since to a baby they must look really interesting compared to everyone else’s faces.

He stood up, or kneeled over, moving his free arm to pick up the still awake and gurgling Yajeh as he then situating himself onto the bed, laying them down next to him (making sure his pillows barricaded them from the edge, even though they were still newborns and wouldn’t even get there, but still he had become a cautious man) as he situated this large connected pillow Bisca had given Levy, for her to be able to hold both at the same time while bottle feeding them or just to hold them.

Gajeel had yet to try it and now seemed the best time.

After several minuets he was now sitting up with this large pink pillow on his lap, with Yajeh on one side and Shutora on the other, sucking on the binkies he had discovered clipped to their pajamas. He felt himself smile, it was strange how so much had changed in a year but at the same time it felt natural, but of course when it came to Levy everything was natural, being a good man and now a father.

Gajeel was too lucky of a man.

Even later when Levy would finally come home tired and drained but happy to be home to see Gajeel on their bed, in the middle of their very large bed, pillows on each side of him along with the infant lounger in his lap, both Shutora and Yajeh there, awake but content to be holding one finger on the hand Gajeel had given them, as he was asleep.

Levy smiled, as tough as things were at the moment she was sure she would always remember this.

Of course taking a picture to show everyone later was worth it too as she smiled, taking her phone out of her purse.

Yes it was worth it.


End file.
